


Efficiency

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Dick x Reader x Jason [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuckolding, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Jason Todd is a Talon, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Dick is put in an uncomfortable position when he’s ordered by the Court  of Owls to teach his next target a lesson. The individual in question?  You, his lover. It becomes decidedly easier when another Talon, Jason  Todd, is also assigned the same mission. Should he have let jealousy and  anger cloud his assignment? No, but there was a reason why he was the  Court’s premier assassin. He knew how to kill two birds with one stone./ “Someone sent me to punish you. I won’t hurt you but there are rules that need to be followed. Obeyed. The first, being that you are mine and mine alone. But that doesn’t mean that I’m opposed to sharing.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Dick x Reader x Jason [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045026
Kudos: 26





	Efficiency

**Author's Note:**

> Some darker themes compared to my usual work. Please read the warnings!

Blue eyes lazily watched the crowd dissipate, Dick’s perch on the rooftop giving him the perfect vantage point to observe his target. He watched as they exited the building they worked in, their steps slow as they fiddled with their bag. It would have been so easy to strike then at such an unsuspecting moment but he found himself waiting and watching once more instead.

He recalled the instructions he received about his newest hit. The catacombs echoed his latest purpose as members of the Court peered down at him, their expressionless masks reminding him to be no one, to only serve the Court.

But it was difficult to remain hidden and anonymous when their latest target was _you_ , one of his only contacts outside of them. His little lover, his secret pet. A part of him wondered if you were targeted because of your relationship with him and if it was Dick who was truly being punished.

Mulling over their instructions, he hopped down from the rooftop to a smaller building, still being mindful of hiding himself from you. Not that you’d notice anyway. You were too busy happily chatting away on the phone and Dick wondered who it was that could bring such a smile on your face that wasn’t him. He’d investigate that later.

The Court of Owls didn’t strictly say to _kill_ you, much to Dick’s relief. However they did make it clear that you needed to be “taught a lesson.” He knew he’d have to use their vague wording to his advantage.

\---

Dick felt more tired as he deliberated on what to do. On the rare nights that you had him, you couldn’t help but worriedly hold his face in your hands, brushing away the dark bangs that hid his beautiful eyes. He looked exhausted which he blamed on a certain case that he couldn’t go into detail in.

“I can’t believe the government is making you work so hard,” you said with a click of your tongue, bringing Dick’s head to rest against your bosom. Your heart beat steadily as Dick listened. You had no idea that he was sent to punish you.

Your naivety was almost sweet, Dick mused. The blind trust you had in him was charming. Perhaps it was because he was taught at a young age to put his faith in no one but himself. It made whatever twisted part inside of him want to corrupt you and make you weary of who you put your trust in.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Dick mumbled, adjusting himself so he could look at you.

You felt yourself squirm under his gaze, the attentiveness in his looks almost too embarrassing to handle. You weren’t sure how you landed such a catch to be your lover. He was all that you wanted and you joked too often that there _had_ to be something wrong with him. To which he’d slyly reply, “Maybe I’m secretly a murderer.”

Dick’s voice broke you from your thoughts, thick like honey, making your mouth water and lap at every word he uttered. His voice had a way of mesmerizing you and he had your full attention.

“The only person that’s going to work hard tonight is _you_ , baby girl.” A hand snaked up your shirt and underneath your bra to pinch a nipple, a low laugh making Dick’s chest vibrate against you as he reveled in the way you squirmed beneath him.

“I hope you’re ready to earn your orgasm.” Another pinch caused you to respond with a breathy “oh” instead of the usual “yes sir.”

He looked at you smugly as you bit your bottom lip to hold in a moan. Dick didn’t give you permission to be loud yet. “Or maybe _orgasms_ if you’re a good girl.”

\---

It wasn’t unusual for the Court of Owls to send two assassins on the same mission without informing them, especially if they believed that one of them wouldn’t be able to properly execute their will. Dick scoffed. He was usually the one cleaning up after a lower ranked Talon, making him wonder if the Court enjoyed wasting his time. With the quick and clean work he normally did, it would have been easier to send him on his own.

So it was with insult that Dick watched the second-best Talon, Jason Todd, poorly attempt to flirt with you. It seemed the man was aware of your sweet nature and willingness to help anyone in need, something uncommon and easily exploited in the shithole known as Gotham City.

“Think you could help a guy out and show me the way, sweetheart?” Jason asked.

There was something about the way your eyes widened slightly in surprise and melted in warmth, a smile on your lips as you asked him to clarify what he meant.

Oh, it was too easy. Sweet little things like you were easy to tease and fluster and Jason was known to be a bully.

“The way to your heart, of course.” He winked. “Just kidding. Name’s Jason. I’m tryna find this bakery that sells specialty goods for people with food sensitivities and religious dietary restrictions. Wanted to treat my Ma for being the absolute angel that she is.”

A place of that sort didn’t ring a bell. “Do you know the cross-streets?” You asked, trying to offer the most help you could provide to the handsome -but not as handsome as Dick- stranger.

After giving them to you and wondering why the hell you didn’t question him when he pulled the directions out on his phone, you made an excited noise. “Oh, it’s _there_! Sorry to say this but you’ve been going in the completely wrong direction. Are you familiar with our transportation system?”

Jason shook his head no.

Looking at your phone and rereading his text, you figured you had at least an hour or two before Dick said he’d call, saying earlier that he had a meeting to go to before he’d be done with work.

“Oh you poor thing. It can be really confusing if you’re not from around here. I’m guessing you’re not, right? That’s what I thought.” You gave Jason a reassuring smile. “That’s fine. It’s the next stop over. I can take you halfway if you’d like?”

The Talon internally smirked at your words. You really didn’t have an inkling of the kind of dangerous situation you were putting yourself in. This latest assignment would be all too easy and it presented the opportunity of finally upstaging Dick Grayson.

Jason took your offer.

\---

This was why Dick classified your innocence and naivety as _almost_ sweet. It was stupid shit like this that made him have to watch you closely whenever he wasn’t working, why he had to bug your place with hidden cameras and recorders. It was stupid shit like this that proved to him that you couldn’t take care of yourself and why he had to be the one to protect you. You probably wouldn’t like it if you knew, but you shouldn’t have blindly called him your hero all those times without knowing exactly who he was.

It was the smiles and laughs that you so willingly gave Jason that made Dick start to work on his assignment seriously. He swore the bastard was trying to find him in the shadows and in crowds as he glanced back and past you. But Dick could never be so sloppy as to be seen when he didn’t want to, especially by someone he viewed as inferior.

The Court never specified what kind of punishment you needed and he made up his mind as you and Jason finally parted ways. He saw the tell of your hesitation, a minor downturned twitch of your lip that quickly converted to an overly wide smile. Jason asked if you’d like to see him again. It was only split second but it was still too long for you to politely decline.

Yes, after that moment, Dick knew exactly how to kill two birds with one stone.

\---

Dick laughed as he stared at the two tied up individuals before him, one glaring at him while the other had obvious fear in their eyes, tears starting to catch the dim glow of the lamp and threatening to fall.

He looked at the first one, saying nothing and knowing that their positions infuriated Jason even more. He always envied Dick for being the Court’s favorite assassin and was jealous of his ranking. With how he was now, Dick was able to truly look down on Jason as the hands behind his back worked to undo his bindings.

Then Dick turned to his lover, confused and frightened about the situation. “B-baby, _baby_ what’s going on?” You babbled, still shocked from being abducted from the comfort of your bed and thrown into one of the Court’s safe houses. “Dick, what do you plan on doing? Are you going to hurt me?”

Sliding a dagger out of its sheath, he leaned down to press the flat of the blade against your bounding pulse, its cool metal a relief against your flushed skin. Dick twisted the blade so its tip dragged against your skin, not enough to cut but enough to send tickles of discomfort as it followed the curve of your shoulder, finally catching on the strap of your bra. With the flick of his wrist, it was off and the damaged tie slid, leaving one breast half exposed and your lips parted to let out a breathy “ _Oh._ ”

 _That_ was what he had planned.

You were aware that you were at the mercy of your lover as you felt his warm breath fan against your ear, Dick’s voice, low and deep. You would have described it as sensual too if weren’t for the look in his eyes, the soft baby blues reflecting a menacing gold that matched the gilded accents of his suit.

But there was nothing else you could do in this situation but trust him.

“Someone sent me to punish you. I won’t hurt you but there are rules that need to be followed. _Obeyed._ ”

Another flick of the wrist and your other strap was slit.

“The first, being that _you are mine_ and mine alone.”

You replied with a breathy “yes” as Dick undid your bra to fully expose you to the two men in the room, your tied hands leaving you vulnerable to their gaze. The air did nothing else aside from making you realize how uncomfortably hot it was in the room and the forming wetness between your legs made it worse.

Dick smiled as he saw the signs of your arousal show, enjoying the way your lashes turned downward until you were addressed once more and only then would he be able to look at the beauty of your demure gaze.

“But that doesn’t mean that I’m opposed to sharing.”

You nodded your head and Dick’s smile grew as he noted that your gaze moved past him. You recognized him as the man from the other day. Your eyes met Jason’s and you understood that the rope that previously bound him would now be used on you.

\---

Jason knew the dangers of sharing the same assignment as the older Talon. Dick was known for his perfectionism and possession and it extended well into the work he did. He was proud of his kills, proud of how he never left a trace. His rank gave weight to his skills and achievements. It was dangerous when another Talon shared the same assignment as Dick but Jason was never one who preferred safety.

Seduction wasn’t an uncommon method of disposing of targets. It was easy to blackmail and coerce when the other was under the influence of lust. But it was completely asinine to do so when the target was Dick Grayson’s lover, something Jason didn’t realize until he glanced at your phone before you offered to help him.

He proceeded with his plan anyway. This assignment might be the one to finally catapult Jason into the top spot. The Court was all that Jason had.

So when Dick mentioned sharing, he couldn’t help but let the mask of Talon fall and let his true feelings show. He scowled. He didn’t want share anything with the man. But as he heard your pathetic whimpers and watched the shaky rise and fall of your breasts, he thought that you might be the only exception.

The rope he undid laid limply in his hands as Jason read Dick to understand his intentions and follow his next moves. You were staring at the rope that he held and that’s when he understood. You were to be restrained.

As Jason got a better look at you, ice blue eyes brazenly lingering on your pert nipples, he realized that as always, everything Dick Grayson did was intentional. While it was easy to break free of his restraints -too easy, he realized-, you were bound in beautiful shibari knots, your arms neatly behind you and positioned so that your chest jutted out.

Dick’s eyes turned to Jason, giving him silent permission to do as he pleased with you. A slight squint and glance down at you told him that he had better be quick about it though.

Lifting you from the chair you sat in and guiding you towards the bed, the younger Talon was surprised with how compliant you were after a few mumbled commands from Dick. He trained you well.

Grabbing a short knife from his back pocket, Jason slit what remained of your clothes. He hummed in approval as he pushed your legs back to look at the wetness that peaked between your folds. He knew how to bind you. He needed you exposed.

“W-wait,” you stammered out as Jason positioned you so that he could bind your ankles to your thighs. You laid on your back and felt defenseless. You writhed beneath him, weak against the resistance of his hands and forearms pressing against you. “I’m gonna… You’ll see _everything_ if you tie me up like that.”

“That’s the point, sweetheart,” Jason said, continuing with his work. “If you didn’t like the idea of two, big, strong men taking you and doing what they wanted, your cute little pussy wouldn’t be so wet.”

Dick appeared behind him as if overseeing Jason’s work. He couldn’t see but Dick nodded in approval.

He made a dramatic sigh, tilting his head into his hand as he looked at you. The lighting made his gaze look wicked. “I guess it was bound to happen someday… my sweet and innocent lover turning into…” and his voice got honey-thick the way you liked it. “Such a dirty little slut.”

The surge of desire rushed through you and Jason snickered as some of your wetness got on his hands as he finished tying your other leg. With it complete, you were fully exposed and vulnerable to them. You were at the mercy of their will.

“Well?” Dick asked, addressing you and Jason. “I’m feeling generous tonight despite my disappointment in the two of you.”

Now he addressed only you. “You’re going to need some preparation.”

Jason understood what he meant and quickly stripped off his uniform, being mindful to keep his artillery near him. He couldn’t be too comfortable around Dick Grayson. The other man followed suit.

Pushing your bound legs back further, Jason wasted no time in licking a thick stripe up your sex and ending at your clit with the swirl of his tongue. Two thick fingers dipped inside of you, relishing how your tight walls clenched around him. He loved the way your hips bucked and ground against his face and fingers, your body aching for his touch.

You heard a muffled “Good girl, keep trying to fuck my face like that. Show me how badly you need me” from below and the vibrations from Jason’s speech made you quiver.

Meanwhile, Dick’s mouth dipped low to your chest, tweaking one nipple and sucking the other. Your toes curled from the dual stimulation and it was soon growing difficult to stifle the lewd sounds of appreciation that you desperately wanted to let out.

“It’s okay to be loud, baby,” Dick whispered in your ear before kissing the delicate spot behind it and leaving a trail of kisses that ended in hickeys across your collar bone.

Finally finding relief with Dick’s permission, you let out a series of high-pitched cries and breathy moans without abandon, sounds that you only made when he was overstimulating you to the point of tears. He knew your body would be exhausted the next day but he didn’t care. It was part of your punishment.

You moaned Dick’s name four times in succession despite Jason being the one who was touching all of your most sensitive spots. The larger man’s fingering along with his tongue was making your legs shake.

Dick glanced down with satisfaction as he saw the furrow in Jason’s brow, making it obvious that knew it wasn’t him that you were begging for. The shot to Jason’s ego pleased Dick and he knew it would only serve to motivate him to make you cum harder.

It was difficult to keep your eyes open even though you knew you needed to. You needed to see the rippling muscles of Jason’s back as he worked between your legs. You needed to see Dick’s handsome face before he kissed you and whispered degrading things in your ear.

A particularly effective move from Jason where his fingertips pressed up against your sensitive spot made you jerk violently against the men’s touch. Dick could see the tears starting to form in your eyes. Your orgasm was imminent.

Your eyes screwed shut and your breathing grew rapid as the lack of sight made you focus on just how thick Jason’s fingers were, how painfully close Dick was pressed against you and how you couldn’t touch either of them. Doing so made you realize just how aroused the two made you, the only sounds were the wet friction that connected you to Jason and your heavy breathing.

“You seem to be enjoying us both,” Dick hummed low into your ear. “But we’re not doing this to reward your bad behavior.”

A sudden coldness and quiet hit your senses, causing you to open your eyes in frustration. Everything had stopped. Yet you knew you couldn’t show any signs of your disappointment unless Dick said that you could. This must be part of your punishment.

Dick had pushed Jason off of you when your eyes were closed. The two were silent at the foot of the bed, caught in a glaring match. No words needed to be exchanged to feel the animosity. It would have been frightening if you weren’t too aroused by the striking sight of the two well-built and well-endowed men who were naked in front of you.

“Look, she’s so wet at the fact that we’re fighting over her,” one of them pointed out. The other laughed.

You tried to adjust yourself so that they couldn’t see your slick but the ties that Jason had you bound in made that impossible. You couldn’t deny what they could so obviously see.

You weren’t sure of what Dick did or said to Jason to get him to be obedient but he was.

“You’re not a Talon,” Dick taunted Jason and you weren’t sure of what that meant. “You’re more like a wild dog. But every dog knows when to be obedient in front of its master.”

Jason looked at Dick with contempt. He was too distracted by you to realize that Dick had sequestered his weapons, leaving him defenseless. He could take him on hand-to-hand but it would get incredibly violent and bloody quickly. The only thing Jason was trying to spill was his cum on your tits or preferably your face.

Focusing on teaching you and Jason a lesson made Dick neglect his own needs. His cock was leaking with precum and his balls ached for release. Enough taunting and teasing. He needed to fuck.

“Watch,” he said to Jason as he flipped you on all fours. “This,” he rubbed the length of his cock across your slit, “is how you please a woman.”

Jason scoffed but watched you two keenly, his hand slowly edging towards his cock.

He liked the way you let out a sharp yelp as Dick thrust his entire length inside of you, pushing your back down so he could hit the right angles. Jason’s ministrations allowed you to take all of him quickly.

“Please,” you cried, feeling the coil in your stomach that Dick cruelly undid wind up again, the amount of time needed to get you to the edge greatly reduced.

“Please what?” Dick asked in a fake sweet voice. It wasn’t the thick honey that you loved but something lighter like nectar that made you crave him more.

“Please let me cum.”

Dick’s thrusts slowed down as he paused in thought. You grinded against him in protest of his actions and it only took a heavy-palmed slap to your ass to get you to stop.

“I told you I didn’t mind sharing, baby, so why don’t you ask Jason for permission?”

Your eyes turned to the other man, pleading for release. Jason could feel the heat from you two fucking and you were close enough where your breath tickled his thigh.

“Jason, please,” you begged with a new air of desperation. “I need Dick to fuck me. I need to cum.”

The next question you asked nearly made Jason shoot his load then and there. Your voice sounded so innocent and you looked at him so earnestly. “Will you let me cum, Jay? Please?”

His pause was far too long for your liking. He stroked his thick cock in thought, thumbing pearly white precum over its head.

“Y’know, you try so hard to make people think that you’re a good girl,” he mused as Dick slowly moved in you inch by inch.

“Helping people. Smiling at them.” He made eye contact with Dick. “ _Loving_ them.”

“But I can see through you, sweetheart.” He fisted his cock faster.

“You love getting fucked _._ ” Jason’s voice dropped lower when he said the last word and it sent electricity down your spine. “ _Hard._ ” Dick’s hips snapped into you roughly as he pressed two fingers against your clit to rub.

He went on. “Are you really that innocent if you get off to being bossed around by two men?” You shook your head no.

“That’s right. You’re a bad girl. A dirty girl. A fucking _slut_.”

His eyes lifted from yours to meet Dick’s and they shared a silent exchange.

“And sluts don’t get to cum. They get treated like the holes that they are.”

You weren’t sure if you felt flush from Jason’s heated gaze or Dick’s rough fucking as he used you for his own pleasure.

There was something especially erotic about being so close to Jason and watching him get off to the sight of Dick fucking you. The grip on his cock was tight as he jerked himself off, his strokes becoming faster as Dick reminded him that he wasn’t good enough, especially not enough to let him fuck you.

Dick pulled your hair to make you look at him, your eyes meeting backwards. “Say my name, baby girl,” he urged. “Remind us both of who you belong to.”

Your wanton cries stuck like a knife and you wondered if they were loud enough to pierce the walls so others could hear. You didn’t care. All you wanted was Dick.

The elder Talon let out a groan and he spilled himself inside of you, feeling his cock get milked by your tight walls as you came. His cum was thick and filled your pussy. You noticed his pause after his final thrust as if he wanted to let his seed settle in before pulling out.

It was only when Jason came, that you realized what had been done. Dick came inside of you. You weren’t on any birth control.

Dick noticed your stiffness, making him smile as your epiphany settled in.

“What, babe? Didn’t you say you wanted to start a family?”

He chuckled at your torn expression. You did say that. You wanted a family with him.

“This way you’ll be tied to me forever.”

There it was again, that voice. You pushed away the uncertainty and fear for a moment to listen to his words, wishing you could taste their sweetness on his lips.

You could worry about consequences tomorrow.

He laid back in bed, deciding to untie you in a moment as he savored the completion of his plan. No one touched what belonged to Dick Grayson unless he offered it first. Hopefully you and Jason would remember that. You were his and if anything, nine months from now would serve as a reminder that there was no way of escaping him. The two of you would be bound together. Perhaps the child would serve as a good Talon for the Court.

He smiled to himself.

Dick Grayson was an efficient man.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
